Zoe Orimoto
Zoe Orimoto (織本 泉 Orimoto Izumi) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. She is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the Digital World. Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Wind which hold the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her shyness. Because of her attractiveness, she tends to get a lot of male attention throughout the series. J.P. Shibayama has a huge crush on her which she sometimes uses to her advantage, and most of her other fellow DigiDestined have shown interest in her too, as have some male Digimon. Appearance Zoe is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. At school camp, she wears a light gray hat with a purple horizontal stripe on it, a blue shirt with two butons near the collar, navy pants with a white vertical stripe on each side, and her usual sneakers. When trying to choose which swimsuit to wear at the Toucan Paradise, she imagines herself in two different swimsuits; the first is a white strapless high-leg one-piece swimsuit with two red diagonal stripes on the chest, the upper stripe bigger than the bottom one, and white high heels. In a photo of Zoe in this swimsuit, she also wears white wrist cuffs. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a race queen. The second is a navy new type sukumizu with a small gray nameplate in the chest. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a gravure idol in the Japanese version, and a "super athlete" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she also imagines herself in a red bikini with a side-tie bottom and front-tie top, and also imagines her breasts much larger and her waist much thinner than they really are. Finally, she picks a pink one-piece swimsuit with white frills near the collar, but before she can wear it, she uses it to cover herself when Takuya and J.P. enter in the changing room while she's only in her panties. When making burgers at Hamburger Village, she wears an orange cooking apron over her regular clothes. When cooking in the school kitchen after returning to the Real World, she wears a green cooking with a pocket on its left side over her regular clothes, and a white cooking hat. In the cover art of Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile, Zoe wears a Christmas costume; a red and yellow dress with short sleeves, a white cloud-like print in the skirt, a white and red ruff on each sleeve, a white and pink ribbon with a small bell in the middle, a red cap with a white ruff in the bottom and two long points with a white ruff ball on each points, light pink long, fingerless gloves, and light pink stockings. Description Zoe is proud and strong-willed. She is never afraid of speaking her mind and does not let others influence her. She strongly believes in staying true to herself and will never act differently to please others. She gets particularly annoyed when her fellow male Digidestined doubt her abilities because she is female, as she thinks she is still just as strong as they are, and makes a determined effort to prove so when they do doubt her. However, deep down, it has been shown that she is actually somewhat insecure about herself because she had no friends before entering the Digital World. Despite her tough attitude, Zoe still also has a very kind nature and a good heart. She is very compassionate and encouraging towards others, particularly to her teammates when they are struggling. She has proven to care deeply about their safety, and will always put herself in harm's way for them. She also will generally try to help anyone she meets who is struggling, and strongly tries to do good deeds. Gallery Zoe Orimoto t.gif Zoe Orimoto 2.jpg Zoe Orimoto.jpg Zoe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Digimon